ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blank World
As more and more powerful enemies began emerging the need for somewhere safe to train at full force became ever more apparent. With the help and powers of Whis the Blank world was created. This planet roughly a tenth the size of earth, it is completely devoid of life and has the basic amenities to allow survival but nothing more. The landscape is barren and rocky with wide chasms and large jutting structures The planet is surrounded by an energy barrier made to absorb the strongest of attacks. The planet reverts when a battle is concluded and the barrier rebuilt. All fights here are to be done at full power. Participants * Kon * Mozuku Battle area Kon *Health: 5,316/30,000 *Strength: 43 *Speed: 34 *Stamina: 500/500 *Blast Gauge: 5/5 *Mana: 1,000/20,000 *Z-Soul: *Equipment: *Effects: Weapon Damage increased by 20%, ** Demonic Will: This is a Passive Skill. Until this character's Health falls to 50% or less of their Maximum Health, while facing a race that is not from Other World, increase your Strength and Speed by 25%. ** Royal Honor: This is an Active Skill. By using 1 Blast Gauge you can increase the Weapon Damage of your weapons by 30% until the end of your next turn. When facing an opponent from Other World you may increase the Weapon Damage of yours weapons by 50% until the end of your next turn. This skill can only be used once during your turn and cannot be activated for three turns after its activation. *Blast 1: Mozuku *Health: 544/30,000 *Strength: 35 *Speed: 23 *Stamina: 500/500 *Blast Gauge: 5/5 *Mana: 0/0 *Z-Soul: *Equipment: Iron Sword (stolen >:V) *Effects: Deal 25% more Basic Strike and Strike Super Damage, *'Zenkai': This is a Passive Skill. When this character's Health falls below 30% or less of their Maximum Health, permanently increase this character's Strength by 2 and Speed by 1. This ability only activates a total of 30 times overall. * Saiyan Pride: This is an Active Skill. By using 1 Blast Gauge increase your Combat Stats by 30% for the remainder of your turn. During your opponent's next turn you take 20% more damage overall. This ability can only be activated once during your turn and cannot be used for three turns after its activation. *Blast 1: Special battle conditions * Both participants start out in all racial forms and or signature forms * Both participants start off with 5 blast gauge * Both players may start with custom blast effects if agreed by participants * healing items cannot be used, healing effects such as regen or effects from custom/signature/ultimate attacks still apply Fight!! * Turn order: Mozuku, Kon. * "You brought me here? Do you want to fight?" *Mozuku draws his blade and rushes Kon* attacks Kon with his sword three times 1 hit 396 * "You got lucky, saiyan! Try this on for size!" *Kon does something magical and shoots her spells?* attacks Mozuku with Lightning Lance five times 2 hit 6000 damage * "W-.. wow, I wa-.. was not expecting that! If that's how you want to fight!" *Mozuku grips his sword tightly in both hands and continues to attack Kon* attacks kon with his sword seven times 4 hit 1584 * "Hahahah, I was mistaken before, you aren't a saiyan! You're just weak!" *Kon rushes towards Mozuku firing a Lightning lance as a distraction and goes on to kick Mozuku* attacks Mozuku with a Lightning Lance miss then with five kicks 2 hit 860 * "What happened to all this "You're so weak blah blah blah" Prove it!" *Mozuku does that powerup scream saiyans do on the show and swings his sword at Kon* activates Saiyan pride and attacks Kon 9 times with his sword 5 hit 2580 * "Enough talk!" punches Mozuku ten times 4 hit 2064 * "Heh, I'll stop when you stop!" *Mozuku returns the punches* punches Kon ten times 6 hit 2475 * "Hah!" attacks Mozuku with a Fireball hit then throws nine punches 4 hit 2860 * punches Kon ten times 9 hit 3712 * "Tch! You think you're better than me?!" fires a barrage of five ki blasts 3 hit and then punches Mozuku twice miss 1935 * "I am better!" activates Saiyan Pride and punches Kon nine times 6 hit 3150 * "Grrr" throws ten punches at Mozuku 7 hit 3612 * "I am the hope of the omniverse, I am the lightbulb in the darkness, I am the bacon in the fridge from all the living things that cry out in hunger, I am the alpha and the omega, I am the terror that wakes in the night, I AM MOZUKU, AND I AM A SAIYAN" *Mozuku throws his sword to the ground and rushes Kon with a flurry of kicks and punches* throws ten punches and kicks at Kon 6 hit 2475 *Picks up the sword that Mozuku threw to the ground* "Thanks." activates Royal Honor and attacks Mozuku with the sword 8 times 7 hit 4695 zenkai triggers *"Being cut... by my own... sword...., You'll regret that!" attacks Kon with his fists five times all hit 2187 *"How about we end this now!" attacks Mozuku with ten slashes 5 hit 3096 *"Raahhhh!" activates Saiyan Pride and punches Kon nine times 8 hit 4500 *"Now! It is the end!" slashes Mozuku with ten brutally savage slashes 6 hit 4334 *"Ha... wh-.. what ha-.. happened to-.. to ending-... this...!" fires 10 ki blasts at Kon 5 hit 2625 *"Ha! This has gone on too long!" kicks Mozuku in the face miss and then slashes him nine times 7 hit 4334 reduced too 543 *Kon wins *XP Kon 14,999 Mozuku 12,342 Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds